Vic X
Vic X was originally Tex The Demon in a disguise under a fake alias to enter an underground fight club tournament. Tex entered the tournament to prove to Tim the Pikmin that he is strong enough to take care of himself. Tex entered the tournament and even defeated Laughing Hyena in the tournament and made it to the finals. In the finals, Tex had to fight a shark mobian who gave him a nasty blow to the head. The blow to the head made Tex remember his previous identity Xigma The Demon King. Remembering who he was, Xigma (Tex) killed the shark mobian without a problem and would run off, with Tim in pursuit to find his demon kingdom once again. It wouldn't be until fourteen years later when Vic X would return. On a summer morning, Lance Corporal Fassad saw Vic walking through town, knowing Vic was actually Tex, Fassad attacked Vic, but was beaten in one punch. He immediately reported Vic to the authorities and got his wanted poster up. This confused the 2nd Generation of Misfits, who thought Tex was busy running his new demon kingdom. Atreyu the Spidermonkey asked his father Gamerboy The Spidermonkey, who was the leader of Tex's team, what Tex was doing under the guise of Vic X again. Gamerboy was baffled by the question, because he knew Tex was still running his kingdom. The Misfits soon came to the conclusion this was some mobian under the old guise of Vic X. The Misfits would engage in combat with Vic X, but would be beaten by him. Blitz stood the best chance against Vic and yet couldn't match his skill and technique. Vic now travels around with unknown goals or ambitions. He would eventually be beaten by Kyel and after his defeat run away and hide off somewhere in Knothole. Personality As the alias of Tex, Vic was very quiet and didn't talk at all. But, he was determined and gave his all in a fight. As the alias of Xigma, Vic was sadistic and impatient torturing his opponent and belittling him to his lowest degree. Anyone who was below him or wasn't a demon, would die just for their mere existence. Under his current alias, Vic is a smart mouth and will talk smack to throw off his competition. While he seems to be a jokester, having fun with his foe in a non-sadistic way, Vic gets serious in battle and will do anything to snatch a win. He works at his own rate and isn't afraid to take random naps in the streets, stow away on government vehicles, or even steal criminal's food. Powers & Abilities No matter what alias he is under, Vic somehow posses the ability of pyro-kinesis and is able to conjugate fire into any structure or weapon. If he concentrates, Vic can turn his body into pure flame, making all attacks go right through him and cause no damage to him. Vic carries with him a trident that he can ignite with his flame to make aflamed slashes. Strangely, under his current alias Vic summons blue flame, which is hotter than red flame: Which both Tex and Xigma used. Vic has the ability to turn any part of his body into Armament, a rare thick black steaming substances that is said to punch through iridium; this substance is incredibly strong. Vic can convert his fist into armament to punch through the toughest of elements, he used this technique to punch through Fassad's blades and blast him into a building. He can convert his chest to armament to protect him from any strong blows. Armament is really strong and very few can use this technique, the others being Belku, Kyel, Sarah Robot, Atreyu the Spidermonkey, and Dr. Ivo; although other users maybe possible. Vic is not an expert yet in the technique and can only convert one appendage at a time, and when he converts his chest he can't move. Vic finally posses slight chaos energy, only being able to sense other chaos energy users in the area. Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaos User Category:Fire Powers Category:Armament User